1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flight suits and more particularly pertains to an inflatable fireproof aviation body suit for protecting a user during a plane crash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flight suits is known in the prior art. More specifically, flight suits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art flight suits include U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,571; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,065; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,074; U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,623.
In these respects, the inflatable fireproof aviation body suit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user during a plane crash.